MS : Leçon de danse
by EnfantTV - CFP
Summary: Suite de Gala présidentiel... Elizabeth tient sa promesse...


Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait en venant ici. Mais c'était une des conditions pour qu'il l'accompagne à cette soirée.

Il leva les yeux et la vit entrer dans ses quartiers. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était venue. Il devait avouer qu'il avait douté à un moment. Mais elle était là. Il ferma son livre, le posa sur la table et se leva tout en gardant son regard planté dans celui d'Elizabeth.

Elle le détestait lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte. Elle détestait lorsqu'il avait le contrôle. Mais elle ne voulait lui laisser gagner la partie ce soir. Elle aussi allait s'amuser. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha.

**Elizabeth : **Désolé pour le retard mais un dernier dossier à boucler.

**John : **Aucun problème.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle en la fixant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était entrée dans les quartiers de John mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

**Elizabeth : **C'est vrai que vos quartiers sont beaucoup plus grands que les miens.

Elle le regarda. Il lui sourit, fier de lui.

**John : **Avantage du grade !

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

**Elizabeth : **Prêt pour votre leçon ?

**John : **Totalement.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il était assez loin d'elle et déjà elle frissonnait, alors que cela allait être lorsqu'elle se retrouverait dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait pas du penser à ça, car elle sentit les joues se rougir doucement rien qu'à cette idée.

Pourquoi cet homme avait-il cette emprise sur elle ? Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle et tout de suite. Mais il la devança.

**John : **Par quoi commence-t-on ?

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière comme pour s'éloigner quelque peu de lui tout en cherchant la musique.

**Elizabeth : **Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par quelque chose de simple et de lent…

**John : **Le slow !

Elle se tourna vers lui. C'était définitif, elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège.

**Elizabeth : **Vous avez de la musique ?

Il attrapa la télécommande sur la table et enclencha sa chaîne hi-fi. Les premières notes d'une guitare s'élevèrent doucement dans la pièce. Les premières notes de « You and I » de Scorpions.

**Elizabeth : **Vous avez tout prévu !

Il avait toujours ce sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

**John : **C'est vous qui m'avez proposé de m'apprendre.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quitter du regard et John n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

**John (murmure) : **Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ?

Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sien. Il voulait la faire craquer. D'accord mais elle n'allait pas le laisser faire aussi facilement.

Elle prit ses mains et les posa doucement sur ses hanches puis elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent aussi tôt.

**Elizabeth : **Pour commencer… vous devez enlacer votre partenaire de cette manière…

**John : **Vous appeler ça enlacer ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il réduisait considérablement l'espace entre eux et passait ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme.

**John : **Là, c'est enlacer !

Elle le fixa avec un léger sourire. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle souriait bêtement de cette manière. Peut-être parce qu'elle était simplement heureuse de se retrouver dans ses bras.

Elle fit glisser ses mains vers la nuque de John et elle le sentit réagir. Ils ne se quittaient absolument plus du regard et une certaine tension avait fait son apparition depuis quelques minutes.

**Elizabeth : **Vous vous laisser guider par le rythme de la musique…

Elle commença à bouger légèrement et elle le sentit la suivre doucement. Et elle su tout de suite qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de cours de danse…. Mais à cet instant, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement et Elizabeth posa sa joue contre celle de John. Ils laissèrent la musique les bercer et ils apprécièrent tout les deux de moments. Ils n'étaient plus leader ou chef militaire. Ils n'étaient plus que John et Elizabeth.

Ils avaient trouvé bien plus qu'un rythme musical, ils avaient trouvé LEUR rythme…. Et tout les deux avaient oublié le temps d'une danse leur rôle et leurs problèmes. Ils appréciaient tout simplement le moment.

Elizabeth avait fermé les yeux. L'after-shave de son compagnon flottait dans l'air et elle adorait ça. Cet homme savait comment l'atteindre et savoir la faire baisser sa garde. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se recula légèrement pour que sa bouche soit au niveau de son oreille.

**Elizabeth (murmure) : **Vous dansez très bien.

**John (murmure) : **J'ai un bon professeur.

Elizabeth s'écarta légèrement et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de cours de danse. Il se débrouillait très bien sans elle.

Elle avait prétexter ce gala présidentiel pour passer une soirée en sa compagnie et il venait de faire la même chose avec ces soit disant cours de danse. Ils fonctionnaient de la même manière et c'est pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Pareil et pourtant si différent en même temps.

Elle sentit le souffle de John sur son visage et elle su ce qui allait se passer. Elle aurait pu tout arrêter mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle le laissa venir à elle. Le visage de John se rapprocha lentement et elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La musique berça ce long et tendre baiser.


End file.
